


Just A Peck

by girlintheglen



Series: A Little Drabble Do Ya from Section VII [11]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	Just A Peck

_Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers_ …

Illya heard the recitation from a distance, wondering all the while what it amounted to and why…

Tied up and drugged with the worst kind of THRUSH concoction, Illya Kuryakin remembered hearing that droning little ditty about the pickled peppers.

"Peter Piper picked a peck've pickled poppers and pooped his pants on purpose…"

''What the… what are you talking about you crazy Russian?  I oughta…"

That's as far as he got.  Napoleon shot him with a sleep dart, then went to work untying his partner.

He would save this story… _for later._


End file.
